The Exotic World!
by Sci-FiMan2XXX
Summary: The old gang with 6 new members had somehow ended up in a strange underground paradise inhabited by dinosaurs and many strange creatures. The rats must survive themselves to live in this new world.
1. Chapter 1

**Reminder: I do not own rugrats all grown**** up!**

In a strange jungle, an unconscious teenage boy with purple hair who is wet and naked lying on the ground. He slowly open his eye and see the jungle surrounding him.

Tommy: Were am I?

He sees many crazy beautiful plants like colorful flowers, fruits, vegetables, and giant tropical trees that are about 50ft. tall. He got up and figuring out how he end up here naked.

Tommy: How did I end up here? And were are my clothes?! I better find someone to know were I am.

He starts walking in the jungle.

Tommy: Man this place is insane.

He sees some big mosquitos that are about 12 inches flying around. Then he saw a big bright orange shell with lime colored poke dots. It reveals to be a giant snail when its show itself out of its shell.

Tommy: Okay now I thinking that I'm in a dream.

Suddenly he heard some animal roars.

Tommy: What was that?

He heads out of the jungle and sees what he didn't see something incredible before. A huge valley filled with tons of living breathing dinosaurs roaming. There Brachiosaurs, Stegosaurs, Hadrosaurs, Ankylosaurs, Horned Dinos, and many more. Then he saw never before seen colorful exotic birds flying around with pterosaurs. While that he also saw the sky as a ground ceiling which he realize that he was in an underground world.

Tommy: I'm in underground!?

He also saw it covered in color changing crystals that are now sky blue to act like a sky.

Tommy: Man they sure are beautiful. If only Rachel were here.

Tommy is still depress about his old girl friend but he sometimes get over it.

Tommy: I better keep moving to find help.

The naked boy starts walking in the jungle. Few hours later he still didn't find anyone.

Tommy: Man am I the only human in this place?!

He decided to take a break at the big log. Suddenly he smell something good. So he heads over to the bushes to see what it is. He saw a beautiful garden filled with delicious fruits and veggies.

Tommy: Wow! I found food to eat!

He starts eating some fruits for a snack. He got full and then rest at the log. The crystals from the ceiling turn into night color and the flowers glow in the dark. Tommy began to sleep inside the big log. Unaware that someone or something is spying him in the night.

Next page coming


	2. Chapter 2

As the crystals begin to change color into dark sky blue as early morning. Tommy just woke up and gave an early stretch.

Tommy: What a morning. I cant believe I slept naked in the log.

Then a flock of pachyocephalosauruses appeared in the forest eating plants.

Tommy: Wow. They really are life like.

He is about to pet of them. But suddenly the flock heard a predatory roar and run fast away.

Tommy: What was that all about?!

Then he sees an allosaurus coming in the jungle and roared. It spotted Tommy so the boy ran from it. The chase is on. Tommy ran as fast as he can. Then he went to the cliff believing its a dead end to him as he look down to see a large shiny lake which he is afraid that he still couldn't swim. But the allosaurus is getting closer so Tommy has no choice but to jumps. He dives in the lake. The Jurassic meat eater roared in failure to catch his prey and leaves. Underwater Tommy open his eyes and rises up to the surfaces.

Tommy: I can swim! I knew I can do it!

Tommy was surprised and relief that he now can swim facing his own fear of drowning. He dives in again to enjoy swimming. In underwater he sees many crazy looking fishes and aquatic plants. He sees a herd of gray whale like serpents that glow aqua green and they proven to be friendly. The naked teen swims their to swim with them. One of them gives him a ride. He also saw aquatic crystals glowing cyan blue at the bottom of underwater lake. After the fun he got of the lake and laid at the shore.

Tommy: Man this place is incredible. I think this could be my new home. If only the gang were here.

Suddenly he heard someone screaming.

Tommy: What was that?

He goes to the jungle to see who is screaming. When he got there he sees an naked Asian girl with long purple hair that covers her chest being chase by a pack of velociraptors. He realized that girl was...

Tommy: KIMI!

Tommy was surprised shocked that one of his friends is here too. But shock that she is in danger. Tommy grabs a branch from a tree to stop the raptors. Before the raptors finally caught her, Tommy whack it off of her.

Kimi: Tommy?!

Tommy: Stay behind I handle them!

The raptors attack Tommy but whack some of them out. One of them heads for a short direction for the kill. Tommy looked up and sees the raptor jumping out of the tree to kill him. Tommy grabs Kimi to move out of the way that the raptor miss. The two ran for their lives as the raptors got up and started chasing them. While the kids are being chased, the raptors stopped and smell something they are afraid so they retreated.

Kimi: What's wrong with them?

Tommy: I don't know. I think they are of something.

Suddenly they heard strange hiss noises. The two are starting to get scared.

Tommy: Lets get out of this place.

Kimi: Okay.

The two walk move to find a safe place. Unaware many glowing eyes appeared in the bushes, the ones that they spied one Tommy last night.

Next Page Coming


	3. Chapter 3

As two naked teens escaped from a pack of raptors. They climb one of the trees and sit there for a moment.

Tommy: So Kimi, do you remember how we got here in the first place?

Kimi: No I don't. And feeling naked with you is really awkward hehe.

The two blushed and looked any direction but each other. Then Tommy looked at Kimi and ask her.

Tommy: Do you think our friends are here too?

Kimi: Maybe.

Tommy: We- Kimi Look!

They spotted the leaves moving themselves. They reveal themselves to be glided lizards that look like leaves and they flew around the trees.

Kimi: Wow they're amazing!

Few of them check the humans that they never seen before. One of them landed on Kimi's lap sensing that she is harmless. She pets it while it cuddles. Then another landed on Tommy and cuddles with him. Kimi landed her head on Tommy's shoulder which it could be that she is starting to like it here with him. After hanging out of the tree, they began to find a better place for a new home for them.

Kimi: So what place could we live in? Cave? Tree? Or something?

Tommy: Hmmm I'm not sure. Maybe-

Kimi: Hey Tommy look!

They spotted crazy orange hair in the bushes.

Tommy: Chuckie!

They get to the bushes to see their friend but it jumps out revealing not to be Chuckie, but a one legged green frog with crazy hair on its head and no arms. It hops away.

Tommy: Oh never mind.

Kimi:(sigh) I wish our friends are with us.

Tommy: Me too.

Tommy now have an idea to cheer up Kimi.

Tommy: Hey Kimi!

Kimi: What?

Tommy: There something beautiful that I gotta show you.

He takes her to the shiny lake that fell there before.

Kimi: WOW! This- this is beautiful! Have you swim there?

Tommy: Yep. But I can do it again.

The boy dives in into the water and so did the girl. Kimi was amazed to see exotic aquatic life in it with tones of fishes and sea creatures. But they see giant brachiosaurs underwater as well while their heads are on the surface. Then they see the glowing whale serpents. She begin to dance with tommy underwater. Tommy felt like he's into her. But the most excited part of what they did. They kissed underwater. After the fun they rested at the shore of the lake.

Kimi: Hey Tommy.

Tommy: Yea Kimi.

Kimi: About that party were you and Rachel broke up. I didn't think you are an insensitive jerk. And I understand that you were okay with it before.

Tommy: So why did you pretend you think I'm desperate?

Kimi: Because I wouldn't let anyone know that I loved you. Ever since that day I met you.

As tommy heard that he starting to love her too.

Tommy: And I love you too.

They both kissed and rested. Unaware the same glowing eyes spied on them. Then they move to a terrifying place. They now reveal themselves to be the poisonous Troodons and they are headed to a volcanic caves. As they got in the cave there was a huge lava fall in it.

**Creature Translation On**

Troodon: Masters, it appears that we have bring you news.

The masters reveal themselves to be two giant spinosaurs named Alistair and Azog. Alistair is a greyish green Spinosaurus with a red sail and Azog is a grey fog Spinosaurus with a scar on his eye.

Alistair: What news do you bring Ghosteye?

Ghosteye: We have already found 14 strange young hairless primates that we never seen before.

Azog: Strange primates? They could be from another world. Bring them to us alive or dead carcass bodies of them!

Next page Coming


	4. Chapter 4

In the big jungle with tones of vines, a naked boy with red hair is swing the vines. His name is Dil, Tommy's little brother.

Dil: Yahoo! Tarzan coming through!

He really enjoys swing like Tarzan. He sees some many vicious flytraps that are about 9 ft. tall and they are also meat eaters.

Dil: Whoa! Better not to be a snack for them.

Suddenly his vines was torn.

Dil: Aw man!

He then falls down to the flytrap place. They are ready to feast him when he is on the ground. But suddenly someone swings in to grab him and saved him. The flytraps hissed for missing their meal that got away. Dil was relief and surprised to see who saved him. It was Lil with long cinnamon colored hair that covers her chest.

Dil: LIL!

They landed on a big branch of the tree.

Dil: Man Lil, how did you grow long hair?!

Lil: I'm not sure. I probably been a sleep for a long time I guess.

Dil: Well anyway thanks for saving my fresh living body back there.

Lil: Anytime. So do you know why were naked in this weird jungle?

Dil: I just woke up in my natural body look so I don't have a memory of our origin to this world.

Lil: I bet if we find someone or our friends and maybe we could find answers or getting out of this weird place.

Dil: What ever you say doll.

The two started to swing some vines again to search anyone. Still they haven't found anyone yet.

Lil: Hey you wanna take a break.

Dil: Good idea.

They landed on the ground and sit there for a moment. Suddenly they hear huge sound of stomping. They saw a herd of stegosaurs migrating in the forest.

Lil: Wow! This place is even more extremely insane. Should we go with them?

Dil: Your choose Lil.

Dil started to climb one of the stegosaurs on top.

Dil: Madame.

He gave her a hand to pull up. They both laid on the stegosaur top back and rested.

Lil: (Sigh) I can't believe all of this is real instead of a dream.

Dil: Well your just living it Babe.

Lil: Yea. Even you and I are completely naked on a dinosaur's back.

Dil laugh and he put his hand on her hand. The both are starting like each other as they watched leafy glide lizards flying around with pterosaurs.

Dil: I wonder if Tommy was here.

Lil: And Phil.

Meanwhile in the swamps, Phil is in a shallow water looking for someone.

Phil: Hello? Lil! Chuckie! Where are you? Man this place is creepy.

Then he heard crocodilian hiss.

Phil: Who's there?!

He sees nothing but swamp plants, bushes, and water.

Phil: Okay it could be a snake or-

Suddenly something like a snake pop out of the water and attack him. Phil dodges from the charge. He sees a huge purple 3 headed hydra serpent and it targets him again. Phil dive in into deep water while the hydra chases. Phil starts realized that he can swim fast as he did before. But that didn't stop the hydra chasing him. When he rises up to the surface and so did the serpent, and arrow stabs the beast. Then more fly to the hydra. It didn't kill it but it started to retreat. Phil was glad that it give up. When he looked of where the arrows came from he was surprised to see the one he loves.

Phil: Wally!

Wally: Phil!

Next Page Coming


	5. Chapter 5

As Phil saw Wally, also with long dirty blonde hair, he ran to her.

Phil: What are you doing here?

Wally: I don't know why I'm here. I just woke up in the nude in the jungle.

Phil: Same here. So when did you learn to shot arrows like that?

Wally: Long story. I bet there could be people in this place.

Phil: Then lets go.

The two headed out of the swamps. Meanwhile in the jungle were Tommy and Kimi are still walking to find a new home. Then they found a huge tree(similar to Disney's Animal Kingdom Tree) that is about 30 ft. tall with some holes on it and hundreds of branchs.

Tommy: Now that's perfect!

Kimi: Lets go see!

They went inside the big tree and see a huge area filled and covered in shiny colorful crystals.

Kimi: Its beautiful.

Tommy: Imagine that we can decorate this tree.

Kimi: Yea!

Kimi starts to rush outside to find decorations while Tommy stays for a minute to take on more look of this place. After that he went out but suddenly he notices that Kimi stood there silently and frighten.

Tommy: Kimi are you alright?

Kimi: Don't move!

She whispers. When he looked were Kimi is pointing, he was shocked and horrified to see a vicious Tyrannosaurus walking towards slowly to them. It got closer to them and sniffs them. Tommy and Kimi were very frighten to be eaten from a tyrant lizard king. But it licks them and gave a happy look as a welcome sign. The two naked couple were confused about that.

Kimi: I don't think it doesn't want to eat us.

Tommy: Maybe its on a diet I guess.

The T-rex roared and licks them again. This changes the two from afraid to joyful and they laugh. Kimi pets the dinosaur making it purring.

Tommy: It looks like we found ourselves a new pet.

Kimi: Hey maybe it knows were anyone is.

Tommy: Guess your right.

They ridded on the T-rex and it takes them to find their friends. Meanwhile in a other place in the jungle, a naked teen with orange crazy hair due named Chuckie walks around scared.

Chuckie: Man this place is creepy. And I cant believe my vision is clear right now without my glasses.

He was amazing that he can see better without his glasses since he got into this exotic world. Not only that he doesn't have braces or buck teeth, they were perfect. And his sinuses were clear that he can breathe better in this type of oxygen of this place.

Chuckie: Well at least this place made me a lot better. My sinuses were opened an-

Then he heard footsteps.

Chuckie: What was that?

He sees something that is about to coming out of the bushes.

**Could it be one of the others or the Troodons or something else? Lets finding out soon.**

Next Page Coming


	6. Chapter 6

Chuckie: Who's in there?

When he sees something came out of the bushes, it is reveal to be a naked Indian girl named Alexia.

Chuckie: Alexia!?

Alexia: Chuckie? Why are you all naked?

Chuckie: Me what about you?

Alexia: I don't know. I just woke up in this jungle.

Chuckie: Me, I woke up on a tree. And I can smell better and see better and my teeth were perfect without my braces!

Alexia: How that happened?

Chuckie: Not sure. I hope Tommy and our friends were here.

Alexia: Me too. Hey, did you see some dinosaurs.

Chuckie: Oh yea I did see them with skin on them. So do you know how of this happened?

Alexia: I don't know.

Unaware that something is stalking them and it growled for being prepared for the kill. Also the two heard that growl.

Alexia: Did you hear something?

Suddenly a predator jumped in, revealing to be a 12 ft. tall dilophosaur with frilled neck. It grabs Chuckie and its about to eats him.

Alexia: Chuckie!

Suddenly Phil jumped by and tackles the creature letting Chuckie go.

Chuckie: Phil!?

Phil: You leave our friends alone!

while he's grabbing the creature he let Wally throw the spear to it, stabbing it in the stomach. Then it died and collapses. Phil got out and he and Wally check on Chuckie and Alexia.

Phil: You guys okay?

Chuckie: Were good even though were naked.

Wally: Yea it happen to us. Thought we were the only ones here.

Phil: Say you can see better and your teeth are perfect?

Chuckie: Yep. I think its because of this place.

Alexia: And we don't remember how we end up her. Naked.

Phil: Well at least Angelica isn't here to take pictures of us.

Meanwhile at the place were many huge mushrooms are a naked blond girl Angelica, now with long hair like Lil, is looking for a path to go home.

Angelica: Man I cant believe for two days to not find a way out and whoever is gonna pay for steal my outfit and make me completely naked!

She sees some giant butterflies flying around and some were on the giant mushroom.

Angelica: Well I guess this place a'int bad as I thought.

Suddenly she heard a waterfall, she checks it out a see a beautiful lake that Tommy and Kimi swim in it before.

Angelica: Hmmm. Now found a perfect bath for me.

She dives in to take a bath for a while and swims underwater. When she rises up see was happy that she likes this place.

Angelica: Ah this place is amazing!

Harold: Hey Angelica!

Suddenly she heard Harold.

Angelica: Harold?

She sees him on top of the cliff.

Angelica: Harold?! What are you doing here?

Harold: Came to rescue you! And I don't know how I got here naked.

Angelica: Me too! But I think its not so bad after all.

Harold: What do you mean?

Angelica: Then come dive in wit me, the water is fantastic!

Harold: Okay.

He dives in and makes a big splash. To Angelica, she and Harold both laugh. The exotic world made Angelica feel kind and fun loving.

Angelica: You wanna check underwater to see something interesting?

Harold: Sure.

They both dive in underwater.

Next Page Coming


	7. Chapter 7

In the jungle, a naked teenage boy with dark blue hair name Nick is scouting around.

Nick: Man a place full of dinosaurs and stuff, wonder how this happened.

Suddenly he heard clicking hiss sound far ahead.

Nick: What was that?

He checks out where the noise come from. Then when he still walks there the clicking sound stops.

Nick: Aw man I wonder how am I gonna find whatever makes that sound?

Then he sees something coming to him. When he is about to face what it is, It reveals itself to be an orange blonde hair naked girl Jenny who was weakly bitten on the leg.

Nick: Jenny?!

Jenny: Uh Nick.

She talk weak as she fell down out cold. He gets to her and help her up on her legs.

Nick: What did this to you?

Jenny: Uhh uh I don't know it was too d-dark and glowing eyes.

Nick: Glowing eyes?!

She started to fainted.

Nick: Don't worry I'll find help!

He carries her to find shelter. Then they found the river and puts her here to keep her fresh.

Nick: Hope that will hold ya.

While that she is gaining blurry visions. Visions from the past that shown a boat, waves, and lighting. She gasped of what she sees.

Nick: What is it? What's wrong?

Jenny: I just gain a vision of what happened before!

Nick: What is it?

Jenny: I don't know there was lightning and were on a boat.

Suddenly they saw a herd of stegosaurs passing by and surprisingly they saw Dil and Lil with them.

Nick: Dil!

Jenny: Lil!

Dil: Hey guys!

They got of the stegosaurs and ran into the couple on the river.

Lil: Hey what happened?!

Nick: She got bitten by something with glow eyes and she mentioned that she had a vision of how we end up here.

Dil: What really?!

Jenny: Y-yea its-

Jenny became fainted.

Nick: Jenny!

He grabbed her up.

Nick: There must be a way to help her!

Dil: We maybe the guys were riding with can lead us the way.

Lil: Then lets go!

The four ridded with the stegosaur herd. Unaware the Troodons that bit Jenny came along too. Meanwhile a black naked girl Susie lays on a huge rock think about this place.

Susie: Hmm how is this all happened? Dinosaurs, Exotic Birds, Different fishes and sea creatures, and giant insects existing underground.

Suddenly she heard roar. So she got up and check there. Then she saw a carnotaurus killing an ankylosaurus and eating it. She carefully backs away and then when she turn another carnotaurus came in and sees her. Its about to kill Susie until it was pushed by a t-rex.

Susie: What the-

The t-rex roared at the flesh eating bull and other saw it and begin to brawl with the tyrant king.

Next Page Coming


	8. Chapter 8

As the T-rex battles against two carnotaurus, Susie saw Tommy and Kimi coming.

Susie: Tommy! Kimi!

Kimi: Susie!

Both girls hug to see each other again.

Kimi: I knew one of you guys are here.

Tommy: Do you remember how we got here?

Susie: Well no, and I don't know how all of these things happened.

Kimi: Us too.

Susie: So who's your friend?

Tommy: We call him Tyrone.

The T-rex bite the carnotaurus neck and threw it at the other. Both of them retreated as they can't take down the dinosaur king. Then Tyrone the tyrannosaur checks on the teens if they were okay.

Susie: I didn't know that T-rexes care for other species.

Then he carries the three on his back and heads on to find the other kids.

Susie: Whoa! Where is he taking us?

Tommy: To find the others.

Meanwhile at the hills, a naked black teen named McT is checking the view of the underground valley if he could find friends.

McT: No sign of anyone. Hmmm. Maybe I could find someone in the easy way.

Suddenly behind him were a nest full of pterosaurs and exotic birds gave him an idea. Then a huge Quetzalcoatlus encounters him.

McT: Oh boy! This is going to be harder.

The giant pterosaur tries to snap him but the boy dodge it and then gets on the neck and pet its head making it know that he is not a threat to it. The Quetzalcoatlus calms down as it became a pet to McT.

McT: Okay, let see how can I make you fly.

He make it to fly, but suddenly both jump of a cliff and fall. Then it flies crazy with McT.

McT: Ah will you stop being coco and fly correctly!

Then it listens his command as it flies perfectly.

McT: Phew. Thanks. Now to find-

Suddenly he sees Chuckie, Phil, Wally, and his sister Alexia.

McT: Guys! Alex! Phil!

He and his pet flew there to reunite with them.

Phil: Hey is that-

Alexia: McT!

The pterosaur landed and McT got off and get to see the others.

Phil: Good to see you man!

McT: You too Phil. By the way why you all guys are completely naked as I did?

Chuckie: We don't know. We just woke up yesterday with no memory of what happen to us.

McT: Same here.

Wally: So how did you ride on that bird?

McT: I just got on and flew it.

Meanwhile at the stegosaur herd Lil and Nick are checking on Jenny and now she is sweating from that bit she had on her leg. Then she gets more visions of the ocean and a huge strange light like whirl pool.

Lil: Are you all right?

Jenny: Uh I just felt woozy.

Dil: Guys Look!

Nick: What is it?

Dil: Trouble coming!

Nick & Lil: What!?

They saw a pack of Troodons chasing the stegosaurus herd.

Next Page Coming


End file.
